Halloween Fun
by Syster
Summary: The boys are getting ready for Castle's Halloween party, but one of them doesn't want to go. Written for the ryanandesposito Halloween Mini Ficathon on Live Journal.


"Hey Kev, do we _have_ to go?" Javier Esposito called out from his seat on Kevin Ryan's infamous red couch, stealing candy from the large bowl that Ryan had filled for trick or treaters earlier in the evening.

"Yes we have to go!" Came the muffled reply through Ryan's bedroom door, where he was changing into his costume for Castle's Halloween party.

"But.. I hate dressing up! Can't we just stay in and watch movies like we used to _before_ we met Castle?" and he winced at the whiny edge he could hear creeping into his voice.

"Everyone from work is going… people will think we don't know how to have fun!"

Ryan wasn't the most confident of people so when he asked Esposito if he wanted to get changed at his place and go to the party together, he agreed without comment because even though it would have been easier to get to Castle's party from his place, he knew that Ryan probably didn't want to walk into the party on his own and have too much attention on him.

"Man, you need to hurry up and change or we're going to be late" Esposito heard Ryan's door creak open and looked up as he walked into the living room.

and that's when he came into view and Esposito's mind stopped functioning properly.

"Do I look stupid?" he asked self consciously, running a hand through his hair.

Unfortunately, Javier didn't rush to reassure him because he was too busy gaping at him.

Ryan was dressed in tight black pants and a black t-shirt that stretched tightly across his chest in a wonderful way, showing off a well muscled chest and toned stomach that he usually kept hidden under ill-fitting suits or baggy t-shirts. A black leather jacket topped it off and… Esposito had _always_ had a thing for leather.

Javier had been nursing a secret crush on his partner for a long time but hadn't done anything about it because he didn't want to jeopardise the special, but delicate relationship they already had. However, seeing him there, looking so damn fuckable, all of his sensible thoughts flew straight out the window and it was all he could do to stop himself panting with lust as his heart rate picked up and heat flushed through his body.

His eyes moved reluctantly from where they were contemplating Kevin's chest and traveled upwards… slowly, taking his time.

Wait a second? Was he wearing eyeliner or something? He didn't know if it was just the effect of the dark clothes, but his eyes seemed even bluer than normal and they were usually already hypnotizingly blue. Ryan had also slicked back his hair with gel, making it look shiny and adding the perfect finishing touch to his costume.

He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his breathing even so as not to alert Ryan to his predicament.

Ryan stopped in front of him and glared. "Javier Esposito! Get dressed right the hell now!"

"Gimme a minute!" he wasn't sure if he could get up right now, all the blood had rushed from his head to… other places.

"We're gonna miss the good food!"

"Okay I just…" all excuses died on his lips as an impatient Kevin Ryan strode over to where he was perched on the couch trying to compose himself and flopped down next to him, prodding him and poking him in an attempt to get him moving. When he realised that this wasn't working he pushed at him with his shoulder, pressing his legs against the arm of the chair to give himself leverage as he attempted to shove Espo off the couch. This however, backfired when a surprised Javier toppled and fell flat on his back on the floor with Kevin half on the couch, half sitting on his legs.

"Um… ow?" Esposito said, a little dazed. Ryan laughed and shoved at his partner good-naturedly… "now come on, get moving!" Ryan pulled at Espo's t-shirt and attempted to start dragging it up and off.

"What are you doing?" Javier managed to stop himself from squeaking, attempting to fight Ryan off and pulling it back down.

"Getting you started Man, you don't seem able to do it yourself!" he laughed.

A straying hand hit a particularly ticklish spot on his side and Esposito's hand covered Ryan's to stop him from doing it again, biting back a very unmanly giggle as he did so.

Ryan lost his precarious balance on the couch at that point and took his partner with him, landing fully on top of Esposito who let out a loud "OOF!" as the air was knocked out of him.

Ryan looked down at Esposito with something unreadable in his eyes. One hand trapped beneath his body, held by Esposito's, the other on the floor, that he had thrown out to break his fall.

As the surprise wore off, Ryan became aware of two things; One, that he was now laying on top of his partner and two, that there was something hard pressing into his left thigh. He shifted his leg slightly, causing Esposito to suck in a breath and look down at where his partner was sprawled across his body with involuntary lust shining in his eyes.

"Espo what..?" a confused Ryan started to ask.

Knowing that Ryan must have realized his predicament now Javier shifted uncomfortably "Uh… I just…" he cleared his throat.

"You what?" Ryan prompted, with a confused expression on his face.

"You look hot okay?" he said looking away and clearing his throat.

"I look… hot..?" he blinked

"Really fucking hot Dude."

"You think I…"

He shifted again which just caused another wave of lust to shoot down his spine and he groaned "I'm sorry, it doesn't mean… I can't help it."

"You uh… you want me Javi?" his eyebrows knitting together in a way that Esposito always found adorable.

"I want you." he told him simply after a pause, "God Kev, I've tried not to but it's really hard!"

"Yeah, I can feel that" Ryan laughed, lightening the mood, his eyes sparkling with mischief. "You could have told me."

"I didn't know how you would react… you were with Jenny until recently and I don't think most guys in the force would have a very positive reaction to their partner having a crush on them."

"Is that what this is? A crush?"

"Kevin?" he tried to change the subject.

"Javier?"

"Why are you still on top of me?"

"You're comfortable."

"Comfortable?"

"I don't want you to run away in the middle of this conversation. And…" his voice lowered "You feel good underneath me."he said flirtatiously rubbing his thigh purposefully over Esposito's erection.

"What are you doing?" he choked out.

Bathed in the flickering orange glow of the Jack O'Lantern's he'd lit earlier that evening and hovering, just above his chest. Kevin Ryan looked at the half panicked, half aroused gaze of his partner and thought that he had never looked so sexy.

"Kiss me?" Ryan said quietly, sitting up to take off his jacket before shifting forwards and closing the gap between them.

"Seriously?" Espo's eyes darted down to his lips before flicking back up to his eyes, checking for and finding sincerity in them.

"Seriously."

"I um, yeah I can do that."

Esposito lifted his head a couple of inches, they were so close now he could feel Ryan's breath on his lips and closed the distance even more, his nose rubbed against Ryan's, gently nuzzling and giving him every opportunity to change his mind at the last minute if he wanted to. Then he tilted his chin and brushed their mouths together, lips parting automatically.

He felt Ryan's tongue lightly brush his bottom lip and he whispered "Kevin" on a soft exhalation of air, before losing what was left of his self control and lifted a hand to cup the back of Ryan's head as their tongues battled for dominance.

Esposito lifted his knees automatically, allowing Ryan to slide between his legs.

As they parted to breathe, Ryan whispered dazedly "You taste like candy corn" his hands flying up to fist in Esposito's t-shirt, gripping tightly at the shoulders as Esposito moaned softly back at him as heir lips met again, moving so their bodies rubbed together and created a wonderful friction below their belts.

Ryan sat up slowly, pulling Espo with him so as not to lose the wonderful contact of their mouths. Once they were propped up against the sofa with Ryan kneeling between Esposito's knees, Kevin began to impatiently tug at his partner's t-shirt, trying to get it off without stopping their kisses. Esposito, who after a few attempts realized what he was doing, broke away to quickly take off his t-shirt and divest Ryan of his.

Then they resumed kissing, pressing together, warm chest, to warm chest, so close that they could feel each other's pounding heartbeats.

One of Ryan's arms hung loosely around Esposito's neck, while the other was gradually dragging lower and lower down his chest while Esposito's fingertips were tracing patterns on Ryan's back and drifting up and down his spine.

Javier gasped into Ryan's mouth as one of his wandering hands brushed over his cock. He could feel Ryan smile slightly against his lips as he did it again, prompting another moan from Espo who pulled away to trail light, wet kisses over Ryan's cheek and down the side of his neck.

Ryan undid Espo's belt one handed and slowly drew down his zipper before slipping a warm hand inside.

"Oh God!" Espo gasped & dropped his forehead to Ryan's shoulder, eyes shut tightly, trying to regain some semblance of control as Ryan ran his fingers up and down as well as he could within the confines of Javi's pants.

"Take these off Javi" he murmured, fingers still moving in marvelous ways, his other hand cupping his neck and stroking through the hair at the nape of his neck.

His hot hand moving slowly, but firmly up and down was almost too much to bear and Esposito immediately started to push his pants down with his feet and with a wiggle of his hips managed to get them off. He then assisted Ryan in removing his pants which were a little more difficult because of their tightness and pushed him backwards, trailing his lips down his chest as he did so, before pressing a kiss to the head of his leaking erection.

Esposito took his time, clearly determined to keep Ryan from release, but giving him just enough to make him lose his mind. Ryan let his head fall back onto the floor with a 'thunk' it hurt a little but all he could focus on was what Esposito was doing to him.

Javier had started humming and swallowing around his cock enjoying the barely human noises that Ryan made as he lost control. He pushed his hands under him and started kneading his ass cheeks, spreading them apart and Ryan was getting closer and closer… Esposito's mouth suddenly left his dick and Ryan caught his eye with a pleading expression on his face and let out a frustrated huff of air. Espo was panting harshly with his head on Ryan's thigh and the look on his face alone made Ryan almost come right then and there.

"Are you sure that we have to go to this party?"

"Fuck no! Not anymore we're not" Ryan breathed.

"Do you have any..?" Javier started.

"Bedroom."

Esposito captured a hand, clambering to his feet and pulling Ryan up with him. Kissing him hard on the mouth and shoving him in the direction of the bedroom.

Neither of them really knew how they made it to the bed in the end, as both were lightheaded and found it difficult to walk. They accidentally took a little detour to the kitchen table but they were really glad that in the end they reached their destination to finish off their evening.

* * *

"So what happened to you two last night?" Kate asked them as they showed up at a crime scene the next morning.

"Um… family emergency." Ryan said, without looking her in the eye.

"For both of you?" Castle inquired.

"Yeah Ryan had a thing… oh look a dead body!"Esposito dragged his partner off to investigate.

Beckett and Castle shared a knowing smile, before following Ryan & Esposito over to where they were already bickering over the newest murder.

**AN: I rushed the end because I ran out of time... I may come back and finish it off at a later date, but for now it's done. **


End file.
